


Прыжок

by Aldaroshka



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldaroshka/pseuds/Aldaroshka
Summary: Сомнительный раздражающий проходимец иногда может пригодиться.





	Прыжок

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурное слово ровно одно, но оно есть.

Арик, беспомощно подпрыгивая в кресле пилота, сообщил, что дело дрянь. Вражеские истребители были слишком быстрыми для добротного, но неповоротливого "Thunderclap", а бортовой компьютер не мог рассчитать прыжок под непрерывным огнем. Очередной выстрел сотряс корабль, и Виндел, стоявший за спиной Арика, был вынужден схватиться за кресло.  
\- Ебать, - с чувством сказал он.  
\- Кого?  
С раздражающими звуками Саммерова голоса и без того поганая ситуация моментально сделалась еще хуже. Виндел стиснул зубы и покосился через плечо. Робкая надежда на то, что это ему померещилось из-за шума, растаяла, как утренний туман.  
В дверях пилотской кабины безмятежно покачиваясь стоял Саммер, одетый в цветастую майку, неприлично короткие шорты и непарные носки. В руках он держал недавно пропавший из буфета пакет сушек. Саммер глянул в сторону быстро багровеющего Виндела и залихватски хрустнул сушкой, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Однако через секунду его внимание обратилось на еле сдерживаемого в кресле ремнями безопасности Арика.  
\- Брыcь, котан, - пробубнил Саммер с набитым ртом. Арик повернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Виндела, но его командир только гневно пожал плечами и вцепился мертвой хваткой в какой-то кабель, чтобы не упасть.  
Арик расстегнул ремни, буквально вылетел из кресла и укатился куда-то в угол. Чудом удерживаясь на ногах, Саммер сглотнул с явным усилием, сжал в зубах еще одну сушку и, не глядя, пихнул полупустой пакет Винделу в грудь. Штурмовик, конечно, его не взял, и сушки рассыпались по всей кабине.  
Саммер вздохнул и, не выпуская из зубов последнюю пригодную для еды сушку, шлепнулся в пилотское кресло, застегнул ремни безопасности и мгновенно принялся нажимать какие-то кнопки.  
\- Если ты нас угробишь... - Закончить угрозу Виндел не успел, потому что очередной выстрел сбил щиты корабля до 30%, и на панели с воем замигали красные огоньки. Виндел все-таки не удержался на ногах и укатился в тот же угол, где Арик только-только сумел подняться с пола.  
Саммер, казалось, не слышал ни слов Виндела, ни панических завываний бортового компьютера, ни светопреставления снаружи. Сосредоточенно хмурясь и все еще не выпуская изо рта сушку, он потянулся наверх. Дернул какой-то рычаг. Нажал еще одну кнопку. Потянулся в сторону своей дурацкой длинной ногой и пнул какой-то коробок. Отключил посвященную щитам панику. Почесал голову.  
И вдруг его руки затанцевали над панелью с невероятной скоростью. Прежде чем с трудом поднимающийся на ноги Виндел понял, что происходит, его снова рвануло в объятия Арика.  
За стеклом вспышки выстрелов и проносящиеся мимо вражеские истребители слились в сияющие фракталы, по кабине панически порхали рассыпанные сушки. Откуда-то из глубин двигателя донесся оглушительный стон протеста, так как дикие маневры уклонения не были сильной стороной кораблей этого класса. Виндел и Арик, сумевшие кое-как подняться и ухватиться друг за друга, беспокойно переглянулись. Саммер же остался слеп и глух к кипевшему вокруг хаосу.  
\- Идет расчет прыжка в гиперпространство, - внезапно сообщил бортовой компьютер, и Виндел был готов поклясться, что машина звучала испугано.  
Саммер кивнул самому себе и шлепнул по панели так, будто пытался дать ей "пять". Корабль круто нырнул вниз со скрежетом.  
\- Что ты творишь, рыжий х... - Двери кабины раздвинулись, и Виндел чуть не покинул помещение. Арик поймал его за рукав. В глазах катара читалась вселенская боль, но он ничего не сказал.  
\- Прыжок в гиперпространство через 10, 9...  
Саммер дернулся так, будто его вышвырнуло из кресла, но на самом деле он тянулся к рычагу вне зоны действия его мелких вороватых ручонок.  
Виндел окончательно сдался и закрыл глаза.  
\- ...3, 2, 1.  
Корабль взвыл как тысяча проклятых душ и _прыгнул_. Виндел и Арик все-таки вылетели за дверь в окружении сушек: Арик в полном достоинства молчании, а Виндел - люто матерясь.  
Пару секунд казалось, что корабль вот-вот развалится на куски. А потом все замолкло.  
Виндел приподнялся на локтях, контужено озираясь. Из кабины высунулась взъерошенная рыжая голова, и Саммер наконец-то триумфально откусил сушку, которую он держал в зубах все это время.  
\- Классно было, - сказал он и двинулся в сторону корабельной кухни, бесцеремонно перешагивая через распростертые тела товарищей и с хрустом наступая на сушки. Почуяв исходящие от Виндела волны ненависти, он прибавил шагу, не переставая широко улыбаться, и скрылся за углом.


End file.
